Make the Most of It
Make the Most of It is a rap song that was originally from The Amazing World of Gumball. This song is a remake covered by a few Business Friendly and former Comedy World kids. Note: The words highlighted in italics are sung. Characters *The WHAM Trio *Abigail *Andy *Annie Rogers *Bridget Seymour *Cindy *Cynthia Clements *Daisy Denton *Danielle Abrams *Daniel and Clementine *Danika Harris *Eliza Zimmerman *Eleanor O'Neill *Jerry Anderson *Juliet Reyes *Katrina Conway *Kim Cooper *Lilly Tyler *Maggie Brownlee *Mary Jane Smith *McKayla Hampson *Megan Brooks *Mirabelle *Nick *Phil *The Starlight Girls *The Dream Rainbow Girls Transcript (Annie, Madison, and Emily are walking down the street) Annie: Don't you ever feel that sometimes your childhood is going by way too fast? Emily: Yeah. I feel kind of disappointed that we can't stay kids forever. Sooner or later, we all have to grow up and become adults. Madison: I know. It's pretty depressing if you think about it. But do you girls know what's the best thing to do when you know your childhood days are numbered? Emily: Well, we know that we don't lay on the ground and cry our eyes out. That's for sissies. Annie: It sure is. Do you know what we do when we know that we can't stay kids for long? Madison: What is it, Annie? Annie: We make the most of it! (Annie beatboxes as the song starts. The girls dance in front of a fish-eye lens camera as the music plays) The WHAM Trio: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Madison: We go around the block and we loiter by the Annie and Emily: Mall! Madison: The people think we're thugs, so they give the Annie and Emily: Cops a call! Patricia: Police! Madison: We can get away with it 'cause it's a Annie and Emily: Public space! Madison: Turns out we weren't loitering, The WHAM Trio: Just standing in one place! (The girls make fun of the police officer, but then they back away and run. By now, some other kids have overheard them, and they decide to sing their own verses) Andy: I don't wear a suit or a Andy and Phil: Stupid tie! Andy: I dress with my eyes closed and Andy and Phil: I still look fly! Lawrence: It looks like you got a leg transplant from a wiener dog. Andy: Oh yeah? Well, you...Ugh. And when I don't have a comeback I can always cry The WHAM Trio: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Luna: I'm allowed to eat candy, it's okay to be chubby It's called baby fat, that's how my momma likes me I don't need to worry about the calories I ate 'Cause I'm just a kid with a crazy metabolic rate (Luna suddenly loses the weight she gained) Luna: Too far. Hailey: Don't you ever worry about the cavities in your teeth? Luna: Who cares if these fall out? I've got new ones underneath! Cindy: I'm getting tons of loot, 'cause I look so cute Where are these presents from? It just doesn't compute Daniel: We don't have to worry about makin' ends meet Clementine: We just throw things in the buggy Both: That we like to eat 'Cause when you're still a kid, everything is magic You don't know it yet Life can get pretty tragic The WHAM Trio: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Madison: We don't have to worry, 'cause we don't have jobs Emily: We can sit around all day and hang out just like slobs The WHAM Trio: We don't freak out about resumes or skills 'Cause we don't have either, we got no bills We got all the time that we wanna kill Brian: What time is it? The WHAM Trio: It's time to chill! (Jerry and Nick hang out by a construction zone) Construction Worker: What do you think you're doing? Jerry: Just enjoying not having a job. Construction Worker: Well, you can't stay here! Nick: Why? Because the sight of freedom hurt your adult feelings? Construction Worker: No, kid! You're gonna have to move, because... (A truck horn blares, along with a crash) Mary Jane: When you're still a kid, being sick is cool Mom gives you hugs, and you don't have to go to school Stay at home, watch TV, all day slackin' off If someone checks on you, just give them a little cough David: Are you all right? (Mary Jane fake coughs, and David falls for it) David: Aww, you poor thing. (David hugs Mary Jane, and she gives a sneaky look) Cynthia: It's not my fault if I behave like a dummy I do a lot of stupid things, 'cause I find it funny Madison: We don't need an excuse, 'cause we've got imagination The WHAM Trio: We're using it right now to escape the situation Madison: Because when you're a kid, you dream of many things Lilly: Like being a ninja dentist, or a wizard cop with wings Eliza: We could fight a shark-bear-gator with a sword made of swords! McKayla: Be the best at everything and win awesomeness awards Maggie: See an underwater castle with a seahorse made of crystals Mirabelle: Saving mermaids from shark people using golden laser pistols Katrina: Plunder the universe in our pirate spaceship Phil: Go back in time to teach cavemen how to kick-flip Daisy: We can build a huge snowman statue made of ice cream Abby: And then melt it down with a gigantic heat beam Nick: Don't need to worry about our future plans for college Juliet: Super powers, robot arms, that's a substitute for knowledge Andy: It's okay for me to dream that I'm a cowboy from the west Jerry: And for me to keep hopin' that I'll find a treasure chest! The WHAM Trio: We enjoy it while we Kids: Can! The WHAM Trio: We enjoy it while we're Kids: Kids! The WHAM Trio: We enjoy it while Kids: There's still time The WHAM Trio: To make the most of Kids: It! (The kids dance and sing the chorus with the WHAM Trio) All Kids: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it (The WHAM Trio are back on the street as they sing the chorus one more time) The WHAM Trio: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it! (Just then, two adults have seen the girls rap and dance) Kendra: What in the world are those girls doing? Steven: I don't know, but I think they're trying to act like those cool street people. I tell ya, some kids try too hard to act older than they really are. (The WHAM Trio stop and look in shock. With that, the song ends) Annie: Did..Did they say we're trying to act older than we really are? Emily: I thought we were trying to act young and cool. Madison: Okay, I guess making the most of being a kid isn't as it's all cracked up to be. Emily: I know. We're not in a big rush to grow up, anyway, so I guess we should just enjoy the ride while it lasts. Madison: Yeah, I can't agree with you more, Emily. Annie: Me neither. (The girls walk off as the video ends) Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Non-Grounded Videos